


In a warm summer‘s night

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre: TG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost stories are only told during warm summer nights in Japan and sometimes a poor unfortunate soul meets a ghosts in one of those nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a warm summer‘s night

The warm summer wind played gently with his long hair, his shirt stuck to his aching body. This night was way too hot, he wouldn't find any sleep, but for now he didn't mind. It was a beautiful night, despite the heat there was not a single cloud up in the night sky and the stars and the pale moon illuminated the oddly peaceful scenery of Tokyo. 

This city was ugly, flooded by humans and overrun by ghouls. Everyone was too busy to notice the other and got lost in the crowd, they wouldn't even realize that they were dead, until someone found their corpse or the few sad remains of the thing they once called a body. 

But in between all this ugliness there were some things that even he found beautiful, like all the stray animals that survived day by day, still maintaining a grace that no one could take away from them. All the lights that painted a picture that he wanted to capture in his memoires forever, but the most beautiful thing of them all… 

“Renji-kun, what are you doing out here?” 

He slowly turned his head to the voice and didn't say a word. How beautiful a single person could be, when the moonlight decided to kiss every part of their bare skin the figure looked almost too perfect to be real, but as he slowly approached him and the scent that hit his nostrils was so intense that he realized that this wasn't a dream. 

“It’s too hot…” 

The boy sat down next to him. “So you couldn't sleep either?”, there was no sense of embarrassment or hesitation as he rested his head on the other’s shoulder, sliding his hand over his thigh and grabbing his hand, squeezing it tightly. 

Non-verbal communication might have been that one thing that made it possible for them to stay like this just for a little while longer. Silence spread and they watched as the night passed, but the morning wouldn't break any time soon. 

“In nights like this…”, the blond one rose his voice, “They say that the ghosts come out to play, did you know that Renji-kun?” He didn't reply, he never really believed in things like that. “Ghosts, demons and magical beings… isn't it fascinating? I heard some of them hide their faces behind beautiful masks.” 

What was he trying to say? 

Uta looked straight into his eyes and smiled, “What if I'm a demon? What if I'm just here to steal your soul? It’s such a beautiful summer night… you should be more careful, Renji-kun…” His voice died down and the wind carried his words away, telling their story to someone who never met them before. 

“What if I would tell you that it’s already yours?” 

The night sky reflected in his red eyes, they sparkled ever so brightly as he opened his mouth, but not to speak, suddenly the stars vanished and were replaced by an aching need. “Then what if I'm here to take your life…?” 

“… I’d tell you that it’s already yours…” 

Their lips gently touched and Uta squeezed the other’s hand a little tighter, no, if one of them was a demon it wasn't him. He felt how the other devoured him completely and he wouldn't mind, dying in such a beautiful night.

**Author's Note:**

> No don't worry! Yomo hasn't eaten that poor mf - Uta just felt how he fell in love. That's all! I hope you enjoyed reading this short... whatever it is.


End file.
